One War After Another
by Tigerman4527
Summary: Hey! My first FanFic! Well, this is a story i've been sitting on for a while now, and I just got around to putting it into words. All I really wanted to point out, is that Decepticons aren't completley evil, but they have the capacity for it. R&R! plz!
1. Prologue

Soundwave's Log

Earth Date: 12/25/2012

Earth Time: 12:22 PM

Current Location: Earth, Greenland, Destroyed remains of Nuuk

Our leader, Megatron has been brutally murdered in a fatal battle with the Autobots, leaving his pupil, Starscream left to lead the Decepticons, but my hatred for him will not let him lead us, luckily he was also wounded horribly in the recent battle. So, I sent Ravage and Laserbeak to sabotage his wounded body. No Decepticons witnessed my murder. Shockwave's location has been unknown for almost a year now, so that leaves me to lead. I found it interesting that the Autobots picked this of all days to attack us in our icy home. A holiday for the humans known as Christmas, and ironically, we destroyed a small village, known as Nuuk in the battle, the Autobots did not bother to rescue any human survivors, leaving us to do with what we wished with them. This is extremely unlike Rodimus Prime and the rest of them. Have the Autobots finally got past their hatred of bloodshed? Must investigate further. I lay on an operating table as Rumble and Frenzy repair my wounded arm. And I fear the worst, as this battle, we have lost, and this battle has marked the end of our war for Energon.

_~Soundwave_

Soundwave's Log

Earth Date: 12/26/2012

Earth Time: 6:00 AM

Current Location: Earth, Greenland, Omegas

After returning from stasis, to find myself surrounded by ice and freezing Decepticons. As I have taken leadership, it is my duty keep us alive, my cassette tapes shall help. I have ordered the Constructicons and the Insecticons to help us build a new home, and the rest of the Decepticons to gather them resources. Thankfully, the two Subgroups still live, for if they had been destroyed, I fear that we would be left to rust and fall apart in this frozen wasteland with no shelter, and certainly no Energon.

After many hours of tireless construction, we have managed to build ourselves a suitable base of operations. With a little evolution and upgrades, it will be a standing force against our Autobot adversaries. One of my soldiers, Thundercracker, has requested that we name our newly built base. Skywarp has suggested _Omegas _for the name and so be it, Omegas will be the new name of the Decepticon's Base.

After settling down in the leader's quarters with my cassette tapes, Ravage in my lap, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched inside open cages, Frenzy and Rumble in stasis and Ratbat hanging from the ceiling, I contemplate our next move. The war is over and we have lost, should we just accept that? Megatron wouldn't, neither would Shockwave or Starscream. However, I may just have to, we have never been caught off guard like this, especially not by Autobots. I will think more about it tomorrow, for now, I shall rest in stasis.

_~Soundwave_

Soundwave's Log

Earth Date: 04/16/2152

Earth Time: 6:00 AM

Current Location: Earth, Greenland, Omegas

As I stand on the balcony of my quarters with Laserbeak perched upon my shoulder, I watch my Decepticons swarm in between their jobs with proud red optics. The police force watches the bystanders with a careful glare, Barricade at the front, other Decepticons stand behind him, ready for orders, I knew he was right for this position. Reflector, SpyGlass, Spectro and Viewfinder stand at the top, watching the skies for anything alarming, the best Reconnaissance Cons he could have. Along with some of the senior Decepticons finding a suitable position within their new community, plenty of new Decepticons are being born, and some others are coming to Earth. As a result of this, the Constructicons and Astrotrain are eagerly working together to build a spaceport for our new arrivals. I hope that soon the rest of our Decepticons are willing to evolve this large base into a full city, yes, Decepticon City. I will speak to the Constructicons about this development later.

One little Mech that has caught my eye, is Timewarp. He is our top student of Earth and Cybertron History at the newly built Academy. He has taken an interest in Human Cinema and in-turn, has scanned himself an Alt. Mode from a 1985 movie known as Back To The Future, I have yet to see it for myself. Two other young mechs who share the same interest, Tumbler and Mach 6, have caught my optics as well. Tumbler, taking an Alt. Mode from the movies of 2006 and 2008, known as Batman Begins and Batman: The Dark Knight. Mach 6 took the Alt. Mode of the Mach 6 race car from the 2008 movie, Speedracer. These three have quickly become friends and have already begun calling themselves The Cinemacons. This is the kind of intuition and attitude I admire in young Decepticons. I hope that in the future, they will continue to inspire those qualities in our young mechs.

But for now, I must finish this entry in my log, as Rumble and Frenzy require my assistance for something, rather important.

_~Soundwave_


	2. The Parade

**And here's my second chapter. I apologize for the shortness of my first one, but it was more of a prologue anyways. Still, I'm gunna call that my first chapter either way. Umm, rated K+ for now, I might bump things up to T later because I'm gunna pop in some language and robot gore ;D All original Transformers Characters belong to **_**Hasbro**_**. **_**Timewarp/Tumbler/Mach 6**_** belong to their own creators (I'm not sure who made them; I just found pics of them searching Google Images.) And I own my own characters (Fieldwarp, Fieldrunner, etc.) R&R or I'll murder you (Joking) Enjoy! ^^**

_**-Tigerman4527**_

_Quick note, all further chapters will not only be Soundwave narrating, but also Timewarp, just so I'm not confusing anyone._

As I lean over the barricaded street down the middle of Decepticon City, I eagerly anticipate the coming parade, along with the several other Decepticons waiting around me. The occasion was quite an important one; it was December 26th, 4899 the 2887th anniversary of Decepticon City. Oh yes, the city had been around for over two-thousand years now, and December 26th was every Decepticon's favorite day. Omega Day, the day the Omegas Base had been created, the official beginning of the city. Now the Omegas Base was the center of the city, the rest had just been built up around it. I could hear the music of drums, mixed with other instruments. As much as I love this time of year, this particular Omega Day, I was a little disappointed. Soundwave had told the Cinemacons and me that there might be a chance to get into the parade this year, but sadly, we couldn't get in. When I think about it, our appearance wouldn't have been too eagerly anticipated. Who wanted to see some old history professors in the Omega Day parade? As flashy and famous as our Alt. Modes were, it really wouldn't have been much of a show, so this year, it would be the usual. Devastator would walk and wave, the Insecticons would buzz around, Lord Soundwave and his Cassette Tapes would put on a little show, Barricade and the rest of the police force would march. Maybe the Decepticon Air Force would fly overhead. Who knew? Maybe, just maybe, this Omega Day would be different than the rest. "Daddy!" Shouted a young voice somewhere off in the crowd. I turned around to see Fieldwarp, my son, running up to me. "Hey sport!" I exclaimed in greeting to my son as he jumped up into my arms. I hugged him, my silver arms squeezing him tight with love under his little wings. Fieldwarp was a little red and black jet, his wings were somewhat underdeveloped, so a lot of the younger mechs teased him about it, but that never seemed to get him down. It was a miracle really, Timewarp, the stuffy old history professor, had a son that was so full of life. How lucky was I? "Fieldwarp!" Shouted an angry, Femme voice off in the crowd. After a few seconds, arrived my wife, Fieldrunner, a beautiful, purple Motorbike Femme. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?" She scolded her son. Fieldwarp shrunk into his fathers arms. "Sowwy mommy." He mumbled sadly. "Oh let the kid be, Fieldrunner. Besides, I would've found him anyways," I reassured her, hoisting Fieldwarp up onto my shoulder, the little Mech giving a playful giggle. "Besides, he's just excited to see the parade." I said with a smile. Fieldrunner rolled her shiny silver optics playfully, walking up to me, stretching up and placing a light kiss upon my cheek. "Well, Timewarp, aren't we all excited to see it?" She whispered, letting herself back down onto her feet and leaned onto my shoulder lovingly. I smiled, could I have asked for a better life? I don't think I could have…but little did I know that later that day, everything I cared about would be torn apart from me, with cold hands and a blood lusting attitude.

~Ω~

"I hate getting ready for these parades, it takes so long." I grumbled, trying to hold as still as I could, but after 2887 years of this, I still found it tedious to do this kind of thing. I was Lord Soundwave, savior of the Decepticons, defeater of many Autobots and I had trouble getting ready for the Omega Day parade. I was in a garage, Reflector and Viewfinder buffered my metal skin, making sure I looked as nice as I could for the parade. I hated looking nice, it's so…..Un-Decepticon like. But I had to do it…apparently. SpyGlass and Spectro helped Rumble and Frenzy get ready. Ravage, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat were already cleaned up and waiting for the other two Reconnaissance Cons to finish up with Soundwave and the other Cassette Tapes. "Done!" Exclaimed the four simultaneously, stepping back from their patients. "How do we look?" Questioned Rumble. The four immediately transformed, falling into Ravage's mouth, the panther clicked the camera, the flash going off and the four returning from their photographic form and back into robot form. "See for yourself." They said, a small picture sliding from Reflector's chest. He looked at it and handed it to me; I took the picture from his hands and scanned it over with my own optics. "Hmm, you four have done a nice job with us, right everyone?" I asked, turning around, holding up the photo for all of my Cassette Tapes to see. Each one stretched up to see and nodded. "Nice job, guys." Complimented Rumble, admiring his own appearance, more than their work. I slipped the photo into a little compartment on my waste. I would frame the photo later in my quarters, as a memory of yet another Omega Day. "Thank you." They said simultaneously, bowing simultaneously as well, before turning around to the rest of the garage. Devastator was hunched over in the small space, Barricade and his officers standing next to Devastator, the Insecticons munching on some Energon Cubes, among other famous Decepticons. "Okay everyone! The Omega Day parade is about to start," Said Reflector and Spectro, as SpyGlass and Viewfinder went to go open up the garage doors. "So get out there and make all of Decepticon City proud!" The four shouted, each of the Cons in the garage nodded and shouted. **"Omega forever!"** Each of them shouted the Omega Day saying, their voice's shaking the building, especially Devastators. "Lets go...go!" Shouted Shrapnel. Devastator nodded, crawling out of the cramped space, the Insecticons following, the police force behind him. I sat in the float's throne chair, my Cassette Tapes taking their positions around me. "Let's go!" I shouted to the driver. He nodded and started up the float, slowly riding out of the garage. Yet another Omega Day, waving at my citizens, my Cassette Tapes doing tricks for them. Same old, same old. Would today be any different? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

~Ω~

"Here they come!" I shouted happily, the artic sun gleaming off my silver metal plating. Fieldwarp strained to see the on-coming parade, Fieldrunner looked off in the same direction I was. On the horizon, I could see the outline of a very large Decepticon, Devastator. "Fieldwarp, look, can you tell me who that is?" I asked with a bit of a laugh. Fieldwarp looked up at the large Decepticon walking and waving. "Devastator!" He shouted happily, waving his arms at him. Upon hearing the little Mech, Devastator threw us a wave, just for my family. Fieldrunner, Fieldwarp and I all waved back at him, and then turned, waiting to see who would arrive next. Up next was the Decepticon Marching band. They came in a small army, twirling batons, banging drums, blowing on wind instruments and doing little tricks as they marched by. Fieldwarp covered his rectifiers, the loud music was just a bit too much for him, and it probably caught him off guard too. This was his third Omega Day, but his first Omega Day Parade. His first two years of life, he was far too young to go. Up next came the Decepticon Police Force, Chief Barricade at the front. Behind him were his two partners, Law & Order, Decepticon SWAT Trucks. The rest were Decepticon police cars, just like Barricade. They marched by, showing off their weapons, giving us waves, smiling with their shiny white dentals. Afterwards, the Insecticons came buzzing in, Kickback doing some aerial tricks, Bombshell launching fireworks off into the sky and Shrapnel showing off his fighting moves, what a show! And lastly, after many other appearances, came Lord Soundwave, the leader of all Decepticons. He rose from his throne, mounted upon the float, and waved at the other Decepticons passing by, blowing kisses at some of the Femmes, throwing a few of them a wink. His Cassette Tapes did tricks of their own, Ravage prowled around the float, showing off his fierceness, Buzzsaw and Laser Beak did aerial acrobatics over the float for all to see, Ratbat flew straight over the crowd's heads, giving them a playful fright, while Rumble and Frenzy just sat on the arms of Soundwave's throne, waving at the Decepticons. Oh what a great Parade, just like the others, they never seemed to get old.

~Ω~

I waved at the passing by Decepticons, smiling and flirting with the random Femmes. AS much as I hate getting ready for the parade, I loved being in it, I think my Cassette Tapes often felt the same. Then, as we neared the end, we raised our fists to the sky and shouted. **"Omega forever!**" Every Con, young and old did the same, shouting it three times simultaneously , but on the third shout, a cracking sounded at the protective dome above us and the marching band stopped playing and the float stopped moving. I looked up to the protective glass had broken, the artic blizzard Greenland gave off flowing into the city and from the broken glass, fell a Cybertronian, landing in a kneel in front of Soundwave and stood up. Soundwave clenched his fists, pulling his laser pistol off his waist, Ravage snarled, Laser Beak and Buzzsaw shrieked, Ratbat bared his dentals, Rumble and Frenzy aimed at the intruder with their own weapons. "Hello, Lord Soundwave…" Greeted the assailant. Anger flashed in my bright red optics. "What do you want, Rodimus?" I snarled in question.

**(Ohh, a cliff hanger ^^)**


	3. Genocide

"You'll see." He said with a smile, raising his fist, Rumble and Frenzy aimed at him, tightening their grip on their weapons, not hard enough to fire them, but any more pressure and they would be off. I raised my hand into Barricade's view, giving him a hand signal. The Police Chief immediately understood and motioned for Law and Order to follow him. The rest of the police force heard the instructions and they began to evacuate everyone from Decepticon City, but it was a failed attempt, as Rodimus had blocked the exits to the City, where was Astrotrain? "Tell me Rodimus." I growled in my mono-tone voice, raising my gun to aim in between his optics, cocking the weapon, signaling that I was ready to blast his head off. "Now…" He whispered, but it was more than a whisper. His voice had been coded with a special frequency. How could I tell? I'm a Cassette Player, we kind of Cons are built for that sort of thing, and I can decode signals just by listening to them. That kind of frequency can only be given off by something like a code-word, and upon receiving, it would set off a special alarm. Blaster was probably with them, good, I still need a chance to kill my old arch enemy. Blaster was an Autobot Boom box, with Cassette Tapes of his own. _No… _I slowly thought to myself. I knew this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen today. That's what I get for underestimating the Autobots. "Ambush!" I shouted in warning as the rest of the dome began to crack, snow and Autobots filling the streets. I bared my dentals, firing my weapon, pointed at the Prime's head, but Rodimus was too quick to move, and I ended up missing the shot. The Autobots finally reached the parade and struck at any Decepticon in their way. Some ran, others with combat abilities fought back. I gestured with my weapon for my Cassette Tapes to help out the Decepticon Civilians while I fought with Prime. I broke off from the throne as my Cassette Tapes charged off, and I charged off after Rodimus. While running, I used my communications system to call in some re-enforcements. "Astrotrain? Thundercracker? Skywarp? Anybody? Please respond! Decepticon City is under Autobot siege! Taking heavy causalities, children are at risk, along with other civilians." I shouted, running after my adversary. Astrotrain came to no immediate response, but Skywarp and Thundercracker came flying overhead immediately. I turned around the corner, backhanding some Autobot that stood in my way. From this day forward, this Omega Day would be forever deemed as the second biggest loss of the Decepticons.

~Ω~

My gleaming yellow optics widened with panic and fear as we were immediately surrounded by Autobots, I recognized each one very well. To our right was Blaster, in front of me stood Shadow, the Autobots second-in command, to my left was Hound, and behind me, was Mirage. Each of these Autobots was senior and well respected, along with that, they out ranked Timewarp with not only age, but experience as well. Skill however was a different matter. "Isn't this one cute?" Cooed Mirage, wrenching Fieldwarp from my wife's arms. The little Mech cried out in fear as Mirage took him with a smile. Fieldrunner charged up to Mirage, about ready to take back her son, but in no time at all, Hound blasted her in the back with a basic heat ray. Upon hitting a certain weak spot in her metal, she fell to the floor unconscious, her optics closing on contact with the ground. "Fieldrunner!" I shouted at my wife's is being knocked unconscious. Then I turned to Shadow, clenching my fists, a bluish steam rolling from my mouth. Then my right fist slid into my wrist, a long, yellow Energon flail falling from my arm, the chain clanking on the ground. From my left wrist two laser cannons rose, one with a blue Energon, the other with a yellow Energon, each flowing around. I gave a battle cry and swung to my right, smacking Blaster straight across the face, scraping metal and wire from him. Then I whipped back around, firing the blue laser cannon at Hound, his movements then became choppy and slow. I then smack him upwards in the chin, the yellow Energon of the flail zeroing out the affect of the blue time ray. He fell to the ground, wounded terribly. Unexpectedly, I fell to the ground, face first. I rolled over to find Shadow standing over me, a black Energon sword in her right hand. "Your son will make a good Autobot." She said with a smile, as she raised the sword upwards and quickly brought it down in a stab. Mid-stab, a large black shape tackled her off him a, white and red shape whizzed by Mirage, stealing Fieldwarp. "Wha…?" I mumbled in question, standing back up to see my friend, another history professor, pounding Shadow's face in. "Tumbler!" I shouted in relief that my college was there to save me. He stood up from Shadow, turning to see me. "You know it," He said with a smile as Mach 6 ran up next to me. "Me too." He said. I turned to him. "Where's Fieldwarp? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I put him with Astrotrain. He's going to evacuate the city with the Insecticons. They should be fine." Mach 6 assured me. However worried I was, it was stupid to be. Astrotrain and the Insecticons, that's quite a formidable force. Mach 6 picked up Fieldrunner. "I'll get her safe too, you guys help the rest of the-" He was cut off by a loud explosion behind them. Mach 6 flipped forwards, landing on his back, and Fieldrunner flew even farther into a broken building, landing in a sitting position, her limp body being crushed under rubble as the remains of the building fell upon her. "NO!" I shouted, reaching out towards her. I felt a sudden tugging on my arm, "We have to go!" Shouted Tumbler, grasping my arm, but I pulled back. Then suddenly, everything seemed to just, slow down. The chaos of battle all around me, the sounds of explosion, Tumblers shouting, all just seemed to meld into a muffled quietness. The rubble flying through the air, Autobot facing against Decepticon, Mach 6 getting up, all seemed to just move in slow motion, as if I were traveling through time again. I finally managed to wrench myself of Tumblers grip and charge towards Fieldrunner and the debris she was buried under. As I began to pull at the wreckage, another explosion went off, this time, knocking me unconscious and far away from Fieldrunner. Then all the movement and noise suddenly switched back to its normal volume and speed, startling a bit. My vision began to blur, and I began to fall asleep, the last thing going through my mind was Fieldrunner's body half buried under wreckage and Tumbler carrying me off, Mach 6 following beside us. "No…" I uttered quietly, slowly slipping off into unconsciousness as Tumbler carried me off towards Astrotrain.

~Ω~

I charged off through the streets, dead and injured Decepticons and Autobots at my feet. I wanted to end the Autobots that lie there, and help the Decepticons to the safety of Astrotrain, but there was no time. I had to find Prime. Luckily I had already gotten his sound frequency. His matrix made him rather easy to follow, but being a hot rod gave him a speed advantage over me. I whipped around a corner, my radar told me he had stopped in an alley, he could outrun me, but he could in no way overpower me. I burst past a barricade of broken rubble, scraping my metal plating. Bursting into the alley, scanning around frantically for Rodimus. "Show yourself!" I shouted in anger, my monotone voice echoing around the enclosed space. "Okay." I heard a voice chuckle off in the dark, but before I could turn to see who it was, I was on the ground. A dent in my back and face-first in a puddle of filthy water, I pushed myself up, spitting the disgusting liquid from my mouth. I immediately turned over on my back, seeing Rodimus, I quickly aimed, firing sever shots in his direction, two hitting him in the leg, making him fall to the ground, giving a shout of pain. I smiled getting up and slowly marching over to him; I stomped down on his chest, aiming my weapon at his face. "Call off your Autobots, or I'll blast your head off, right here and now." I threatened, the edge of the barrel began to glow a bright purple. He smiled. "Send me to some scrap yard in Hell; I'll be seeing you there, and not at all too soon." He threatened. I raised an eyebrow, leaning in closer to him. "What's that supposed to-"But I was cut off by a roar and a shriek, I knew those noises and I ran as a dinosaur-like shape cut the corner of the alley we were in. I charged off towards the spaceport, Astrotrain should still be waiting, but not for long. I pressed the button on my shoulder, patching my way through to Astrotrain's communications system. "Astrotrain! Take off immediately! Leave a door open for me, the Dinobots are chasing me, we need to get out of here, NOW!" I shouted. As powerful as I was, I could not take on the Dinobots on my own. Suddenly, I heard the heavy stamp and stomp of mechanical dinosaur feet following me, a shadow looming over me. I knew Grimlock was chasing me, but what he had in strength, I matched him in maneuverability. Finally making my way to the spaceport, Astrotrain was already in the air, the Insecticons levitating next to him. "C'mon! Let's go! He's not coming, coming." Urged Shrapnel. The Stag beetle was never very patient. "Wait! I can see him coming!" Shouted Bombshell. "Hurry, Lord Soundwave!" Yelled Kickback, anticipating. Then, I took the luckiest jump in all of Decepticon history, landing straight in Astrotrains cockpit. "GO!" I shouted to Astrotrain, looking at all the wounded Decepticons around me. The shuttle blasted off, taking the Insecticons with us. The Autobots had taken our city, and we had let them….


	4. Flight

**I'm sorry for the epic laziness of Genocide, but in my defense, I finished it late at night and I was tired. Umm, all the usual, rated K+ for mild violence and comic mischief **(I hate calling it that x.X)**. All original Transformers belong to Hasbro. Tumbler/Mach 6/Timewarp all belong to their individual creators. Shadow belongs to a friend of mine and I own my own characters **(Fieldwarp, Syringe, etc.) **Please R&R.**

___ Ω__**Tigerman4527**__Ω~_

I awoke with a start and a frightened shout, only to find myself lying upon hard, purple metal. I sat up to peer out the window and saw the stars and planets passing by and caught a glimpse of Bombshell in his Rhinoceros Beetle form on the outside of the space craft. "Astrotrain…" I whispered to myself, whipping around to look at the rest of the shuttle interior. I saw many wounded Decepticons, some just lying there with their wounds, some were already fixed and some were being helped by Hook and Syringe. I rubbed my head, feeling a little dent in my forehead. What had happened? I tried with much difficulty to remember. "Ugh, let me think…Rubble….Shadow…Autobots….Tumbler…Mach 6…and...Fieldrunner….Oh no…" I whispered to myself quietly. I shot upwards, charging off towards Syringe, who was operating on some Decepticon, Dirge by the looks of it. "Syringe! Have you seen Fieldrunner?" I asked worriedly, clenching my fists tightly. The Ambulance looked up at me and sighed, a grieving look flashed in his bright, green optics. "Timewarp…She…She didn't make it, Timewarp." He confessed to me in his deep German accent. "No…That can't be right, did you get it mixed up?" I stuttered, choking back the sadness in my throat. "We got her on Astrotrain, but, her spark went out before Hook and I could finish her surgery. She had massive metal damage, wires missing; there was nothing we could've done." He said, going back to his patient before looking up at me again. "I'm sorry." He apologized. My mouth hung open, I couldn't say a word. I felt like my voice generator had been shot and couldn't be replaced. Suddenly I felt a grasping at my leg and I looked down, seeing Fieldwarp hugging my leg. He looked up at me and raised his arms up at me, asking to be held, looking about ready to cry. I picked him up, and hugged him, walking over to a small corner and sitting down. Fieldwarp silently cried over my shoulder, tears of windshield wiper fluids rolling down his face onto my shoulder. I lightly patted his back, telling him everything would be okay. Even though, I doubted my own words. Syringe shot us a look of pity, but just went back to operating on Dirge. I began to feel hate for the Autobots, a hate I've never felt before. They killed my wife, and for that, I felt the need for revenge. Revenge I would get.

~Ω~

I stood in the back of Astrotrain, hunched over a table, looking down at a hologram of Decepticon City. My Cassette Tapes, Scrapper, Barricade and I were trying to deduce how the Autobots breached our defenses. "How could this have happened? We built that Bio-Dome to withstand a direct Photon Blast, and Rodimus broke through it with his fist." Said Scrapper. "My police are on guard 24/7 at outposts in every corner around this place, how could they have gotten past us like that? It couldn't have been a picnic for the Autobots to get past them." Pondered Barricade, motioning towards the holographic guard outposts. "And most importantly, how did we not see this coming?" I sighed in question. Rumble snapped his fingers. "I think I may have figured out how they've gotten past the bio-dome," He said, pointing to the holographic dome surrounding the projected city. "It's like I always say, 'Destroy what's below, and what's above will follow.' They probably snuck inside, disabled the generator, rendering the dome just a big sphere of plate glass, which any Cybertronian can break easily." He explained to us, then Frenzy stepped in. "And how they got past the guards, it's like I always say, 'Sow panic, and surrender will bloom.' They obviously overpowered the guards using Mirage and Hounds powers of illusion, making them panicked enough to surrender." Explained Frenzy, the two Cassetteicons giving each other a look of pride. I gawked at them with an open mouth, when had they started showing intelligence. The other Cassetteicons, Scrapper and Barricade doing the same, several seconds of silence passed for what seemed like hours, but finally I broke the silence. "Good work." I complimented, proud of my Cassette Tapes. "Right….But that doesn't explain their actions. We've never seen the Autobots act this way before. They would never threaten to harm children, and we've had several reports of them doing so." Said Scrapper, shaking his head, a look of grief passing his face. I thought for a moment, wondering why he looked so sad, and then I remembered. Scrapper had a little daughter, Compactor, barley a year old. Thinking back to the reports I read, she died in the attack. "But we have," Said Barricade, interrupting my thoughts. "Remember the battle of 2012? We destroyed that village in the battle, killing several humans, young, old and female. The Autobots had done nothing to save them." He explained, drawing my thoughts from Scrappers family to that fateful day. "They've become us." I realized out loud, my optics widening. "What, Lord Soundwave?" Asked Barricade and Scrapper, tilting their heads to the side. "Don't you two see it? Remember the golden days with Megatron and the rest of the old Decepticons? We would do anything to destroy our enemy and get Energon, now the Autobots are doing the same." I told them as Shrapnel walked in. "Sorry I'm late, late." He said walking up to the table. "Syringe needed Bombshell's and my help with some surgical procedure, procedure." Explained the Insecticon leader, tapping his fingers on the table. "Have you heard the conversation from the other room?" Questioned Scrapper, knowing Shrapnel had an advantage over hearing. "Yes, I have, have." He explained, leaning on the table, flashing us a look. "Good, now, let's get back to business." I said, turning back to the rest of the leaders. "Okay, our first problem is Rodimus, we take him out, steal the Matrix and the Autobots will be at our mercy, but before that, we must take out Shadow," I explained, flipping some switches and pressing some buttons. The hologram of Decepticon City and a hologram of Shadow appeared her mint green metal gave off some glare, so I turned the brightness of it down just a tad. "She is the Autobots second-in-command and an expert close-quarters combatant. Unfortunately, she's better than any of our Decepticons, and we need all of your teams here for now. Does anybody have any idea of how we might kill her with one Con?" Barricade and Scrapper shot each other a look, as if to say, we have nothing, then Shrapnel cut in. "I have an idea, idea." Said Shrapnel. I folded my arms and gave him an expectant look. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the Lambda Rogues, rogues. A group of Rogue Decepticons, each one adept at taking out Autobots, Autobots. They are trained with special skills of assianation and equipped with special weapons for it, for it." He explained in his hissing voice. "For the right price, they might help us out, out." He suggested, folding his arms, giving me a look. Scrapper shoved his hands down on the table, giving Shrapnel an annoyed look. "Do you have a wire loose? We can't trust the Lambda Rogues, they'll betray us!" Shouted Scrapper. "You got a better idea, scrap heap, heap!" Argued Shrapnel, balling his hand up in a fist. "I'll make you a scrap heap, stupid pest!" Shouted the Constructicon, tackling Shrapnel to the ground. The tumbled and tussled, denting each others metal, but they dare not activate a weapon on the shuttle. "Hey! No fighting!" Shouted Astrotrain angrily over his intercom. He then shook the shuttle back and forth, everyone else hanging on and the two leaders fell apart, rubbing their heads, Astrotrain stopped, flying straight again. I picked them up and knocked their heads together, dropping them on the ground again, the Cassetteicons and Barricade stifling laughter. "Stop it! You're acting like children." I scolded them, walking back to my place. I pondered the thought. Lambda Rogues? "Now, hiring a Lambda Rogue is actually not a bad idea. Trust is an issue though, they are notorious for killing their employers, but we'll just strike first." I suggested. Barricade tilted his head curiously at me. "What do you mean?" He asked. I turned to him. "Before we pay the Assassin, we'll just kill them, simple." I explained and Barricade nodded. "Rumble, Frenzy. You two know where you can find one, get on it." I instructed, motioning towards the computers with my finger. They nodded and started off towards their duties. "In the mean time," I said, turning back to the table. "Shrapnel, I want you to find out where the Autobots have their base. Scrapper, I want you to learn the layouts of it and Barricade, I want you to go and make sure everyone on the ship is okay." They each nodded, going off in different directions to their jobs. I climbed into the cockpit of Astrotrain, taking a seat. "Astrotrain, how are you on fuel?" I asked, checking the rest of his status. "Not great, I'm almost out. However, I have just about enough to get us to the moon, unless we can find Energon now." Explained Astrotrain. I lightly knocked on my own head in frustration. How could I have forgotten to get extra Energon? Oh well, we could search the moon for it, we've found little deposits of it there before. "Yes, head to the moon. We can stay there for now." I instructed. "Here, I'll fly for a bit, Astrotrain." I said, taking his controls. "Thanks Soundwave." He said his voice fading. I directed us towards our destination, wandering how we were going to get through this. That Lambda Rogue had better be worth the trouble.


End file.
